The Date
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: Could one little date change their lives forever?


**The Date**

**_A/N: Okay this is an H/Hr one shot fic (I can only think of plots for one shots at the minute) well anyway please read and review. Thankyou to everybody who has reviewed my other stories it is really appreciated! If anyone has any ideas for stories could you please e-mail them to me? Thanks._**

_**Oh and my story 'Hermione's journey' I'm writing the next chapter but please be patient because I kinda have writers block with that story. Thanks love Pennypie xoxo**_

"Ron will you tell Ginny to get her bony little arse up here please?"

"But Hermione can you not tell her yourself?"

"Why are you scared she's your bloody sister for Christ's sake?"

"Merlin okay Hermione I will be two minutes." Hermione shook her head and looked into the mirror. She was in her room in the house that she shared with Ron, Ginny and Harry. She was now getting ready for a date with Harry who had been her boyfriend since the end of 7th year. The only thing that was ready was her hair which was pulled back into an elegant twist with two curly tendrils falling down to frame her face with her fringe. There was a tap on the door.

"Come in." A flushed looking Ginny entered the room which caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow. Ginny blushed the famous Weasley red.

"Neville is here." Hermione nodded in understanding. Ginny and Neville (Longbottom) had been dating for about a year. "We get the house to ourselves tonight!" Ginny squealed.

"How?"

"Well you and Harry are going on a date and Ron has a date with Luna Lovegood." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why didn't that git tell me?" Ginny shrugged.

"So what did you need me for?"

"I need help picking out what to wear." She said indicating to the white dressing gown she had wrapped around her. Ginny grinned and walked over to the wardrobe. She rifled around frowning a few times until she delved her arm right to the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a black dress. "Oh my gosh I completely forgot that I owned that."

"It looks like it's never been worn."

"That's because it hasn't. My mum gave it to me as a graduation present in seventh year and I never wore it because I thought it wasn't my style. Obviously my mum knew that I would need it." Ginny smiled and passed her eyes appreciatively over the beautiful dress.

It was cut right across the top of her chest and rested just below the tops of her shoulders. It went down in a figure flattering shape and the sleeves were tight to her elbows and then flowed out. The skirt part stopped just below the knee of her left leg but was cut diagonally so it went to her right ankle. Hermione smiled, it was the perfect dress. "Thanks Ginny I'll go put it on could you pick out my accessories please?"

"Sure 'mione." Hermione picked up the dress and went into her bathroom and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. She quickly brushed her teeth and left the bathroom to see Ginny sitting there with a pair of black gladiator style stiletto sandals. They were the kind that wrapped around her legs and up to her knees.

"Hermione you will have to lend me these sandals sometime they are cu-ute."

"Sure Gin." Ginny grinned and passed Hermione the shoes watching as she fastened them.

"Ooh 'mione I have the perfect earrings to go with that outfit wait there I will be right back." Hermione nodded and went to her jewellery box getting out a pretty white gold necklace with a butterfly pendant that Ginny had gotten her for her last birthday. She then put on a white gold charm bracelet which had been her graduation present from Harry and Ron. It was beautiful the charms on it were a book, a little wizard, a cat, an owl, a castle, the hogwarts crest, a heart, a quill and a rose. She smiled fondly at it and fastened it around her wrist. She turned to the door to see Ginny standing there with a little box.

"Hey it took me a while but I found them." Ginny opened the box and Hermione gasped.

"Oh Merlin Ginny they're gorgeous!" Indeed they were they were diamond studded silver earrings which were straight and went halfway down her neck. Hermione took them out of the box and fastened them in. "Thankyou for lending them to me."

"No problem." Hermione smiled sitting in front of the mirror and put on bronze blusher, black mascara and black eyeliner.

"Okay I'm ready. Will you go and see if Harry is?"

"Sure." Ginny flounced out of the room. Two minutes later she came back with a mysterious smile on her face. "He's waiting for you in the hall." Hermione nodded grasping her black clutch bag and walking downstairs. Her face lit up into a grin as she saw Harry standing there holding a bunch of Tiger-Lilies which were her favourite flowers. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and green tie which brought out his emerald eyes. His hair was in the same messed up state that it usually was and the thing which made her smile the most was that he had shiny shoes on. She walked up to him and kissed him gently; taking the flowers from him she went and put them into a vase.

"Thankyou for the flowers Harry they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you 'mione." Hermione blushed and dipped her head which caused Harry to chuckle and kiss the side of her head. "I love you." He whispered gently.

"I love you too Harry." He gave her a grin and took her arm leading her out of the door. Hermione gasped as soon as they stepped out of the house a Rolls Royce limousine was waiting for them.

"Miss Granger your carriage awaits." Harry said softly with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione kissed him again and clasped her hand in his, pulling him into the back of the car.

"Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously as the limo pulled away.

"It's a surprise."

"But Harry you know I hate surprises!" She said exasperatedly.

"Its okay 'Mione I'm absolutely positive that you will love this surprise." Hermione looked at him skeptically when all of a sudden he whispered. "Hold on tight." He then grasped her hand tightly.

"What are you on ab-aaaaah!?!" Hermione screamed as the car took off into the late evening sky. As soon as Hermione got over her initial shock she looked in awe out of the windows at the bright twinkling stars and the full moon. Then a sudden look of sheer panic crossed her face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"What happens if a muggle sees us?"

"They won't there's an invisibility charm over the car." Hermione nodded and laid her head gently on Harry's shoulder. They sat there for quite a while just watching the scenery pass by. Then all of a sudden the windows blacked out and they couldn't see out.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"Well it's just so you can't see where we are landing. I'm putting a blindfold on you so don't panic." Hermione nodded before her whole world turned black. She felt Harry's arms slide around her and then the tyres of the car bumping onto solid ground. They drove for a while before they came to a complete stop. The door opened and Harry helped Hermione out of the car. He took a hold of her hand and she blindly let him lead her.

They must have been walking for about ten minutes and Hermione was getting impatient, she had the peculiar feeling that she was somewhere familiar. She was just about to get Harry to remove the blindfold when he stopped walking causing her to bump into him. "We're here." He whispered into her ear taking off her blindfold. She gasped and her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned around and kissed Harry passionately. "I thought you would like it."

"Like it Harry? I love it!" She exclaimed as she looked from her spot beside the lake onto the Castle of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry grinned and led her over to a little clearing beside the forest and the great lake where there was a picnic basket set out on a blanket with candles surrounding it. Harry led a silently crying Hermione over to the blanket and sat her down next to him. Hermione started to go into the basket but stopped and looked at Harry as if asking for permission. Harry nodded and Hermione carried on. Her face was a picture when she saw what was in the basket. "Champagne and strawberries?" Harry nodded and grinned leaning over and taking a strawberry. Hermione shrugged and opened the champagne pouring out two glasses. She handed one to Harry and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

They spent hours just sitting and talking, eating and drinking. It was about half ten when Harry suddenly dug into the picnic basket and pulled out a single Tiger-Lily. He handed it to a smiling Hermione who smelled it gently. She then looked at it and noticed something sparkling within its petals. She parted the petals and her hand flew to her mouth when a white gold ring with a diamond surrounded by two rubies dropped into her palm. Harry grinned and walked over to Hermione kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"Hermione, I've known you since our first day at Hogwarts where you were this annoying bossy little girl who burst into our train compartment looking for Neville's toad. Then we became friends when I and Ron saved you from the rampant troll. You have been with me through every one of my challenges. The philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, meeting Sirius, the goblet of fire, losing Sirius, the Great War and most recently through love. You were always there for me when others weren't. When Ron stopped speaking to me you were by my side every step of the way and I want you to be there for me forever. So now I'm going to ask with the knowledge that I love you that will you Hermione Granger please marry me and be my wife?"

Tears were now falling freely down Hermione's face and she nodded. Harry grinned and kneeled before her and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Harry." With that he leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss unlike any other; it was a kiss of hope, love, trust, understanding and that of two people who had just decided that their future was together. They knew that whatever happened they would be by each others sides forever and they would always be in love no matter how long or short a time their marriage lasted because theirs was a love that was true and would last a lifetime.

**The End**

_**A/N: okay that's then end! Should I do a sequel like the wedding? Please review thankyou love pennypie xoxo**_


End file.
